fbsofandomcom-20200213-history
Artist
The Man. The Myth. The Faggot Troll. In 2008, a frequent /v/ user from New Orleans had shown interest in a korean 3rd person shooter called S4 League. He had found out that /v/ had a steam group and joined it. Through that group, Artist made a few internet friends, some of which he still talks to whenever he can't connect to is kicked/banned from the FBSO's vent. But, there was one memeber of the S4 steam group he noticed was on there: Sho. After confirming it was the same tripfag, he started to bow down to his new god like anyone else would. About a month or so later, Artist was invited to the vent by Sho at Shota's request. "He's trolling...right?" Generally speaking, new members of FBSO should not take Artist seriously. Almost anything that comes out his mouth is a fultile attempt to piss off everyone around him. Most of the time, he's ignored or at the very least told to shut up by a member. However, there will always be a case were he goes too far and gets kicked or, even better, banned for a short period amount of time. His "trolling" includes but is not limited to the following: #Making your floor lava. #Throwing a blueshell your way. #Talking about his golden deagles and the clips he reloads them with. #Claiming that Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 the best fighting game ever. #Not cleaning that cereal he just spit out. #Calling the God Emperor a "corpse in a chair." (It's funny because this is true.) #Insisting that contray to popular belief, the Playstation 3 does have video games. (Besides Hol Horse, he's the only memeber in FBSO to own a PS3 instead of an Xbox 360) #Claiming that he is a member of S.T.A.R.S. #Insulting everyone's fighting games skills even though he's the worst player on FBSO. #Hitting on Vidyaman. His Part in the FBSO. Artist is the vent's "punching bag". Whenever someone's mad? Blame it on Artist. Whenever there's a joke between two or more members? Artist is the punchline. Because of this, many people question why Artist stays around on vent. Simply put, he doesn't have many irl friends give a fuck what members think about him. In fact, he had told Sho that "The only reason why I come to your vent is for entertainment. I don't care if everyone hates me." Nevertheless, the gods of FBSO never had given this putrid creature a permement excommunication from Vahalla. Actually, they did once, but that led to massive spam and butthurt on Artist's part. Mostly because he didn't get the message that he couldn't troll in a match of Gunbound. see also: Artist's Bold Retelling Artist's Sexual Preferences. Like anyone else in the FBSO, Artist is considered to be a massive faggot. However, he is actually gay for canadians. On occasion, he is more than willing to suck a few of the FBSO's members dicks in order to avoid receiving a kick or ban from the group's vent. Usually, after being cummed on by a member, he's kicked or banned anyway. But unlike FOE, he's straight irl. APB: All Pained Butts. As previously stated, Artist is one shitty troll. But, when he does managed to piss someone off, it's a goddamn bullesye. Such is the case when it comes to Artist's APB Beta account. With this, he managed to troll the FUCK out of Quartz and finally proved his worth to the FBSO after being shit on for nearly three years by them. But what is APB? All Points Bulletin, in short, is what you get when you take the GTAIV mulitplayer, make it an mmorpg, and completely fuck it up. This game was so fucking turrible that Realtime Worlds pulled the plug on supporting it three months after it had been released. However, GamersFirst decided to dig up APB's corpse, slap on a cash-shop on its rotting flesh, and release it again as a free2play game. G1 would then start handing out beta keys to those who previously beta tested the game. Naturally, Artist w as given one for putting up with the lag he dealt with playing with a European account. One day, Artist casually mentioned he recieve a beta invite to the new APB on vent. Quartz asked him he could use his account since he had always wanted to try the game. Artist allowed it, saying it was a way to thank he for the vidya Quartz had gifted him on Steam. When Artist heard that APB had gone open beta on May 23rd, he demanded that Quartz get the hell off his account. However, Quartz protested, saying it took him a long time to get to were his Enforcer was. After getting kicked by him twice, Artist got mad. He was about to delete Quartz's faggot cop when he thought to himself, "Wait, why do I care? I barely play this game". Artist decided not to delete the character and was about to head go to sleep for the night. It was then he recieved a message from Sho on Steam, asking him if he really deleted Quartz's character. When Artist admitted he really didn't, he was greeted with praise for once when he came back on vent. Everyone around him cheered him for his trolling, saying that he should recieve some admin powers. But we all know that won't last long lol. Category:Members